Things We Can't Control
by Imagine-The-Unseen
Summary: Why are we so angry about the things we are unable to control? When fate doesn't work in our favor we instantly hurt the people around us by destroying ourselves. Warning! Contains: OOC Italy and some romano, Mentions of Gerita. Rated T for The nation's dirty mouths
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay story time! ok yeah it's been awhile since I updated, I just haven't been very creative lately. But! have no fear I just recently purchased a blank notebook which as of now is filled with three yes count them THREE new one shots. And this story which you, the reader, are..reading is one of these three.**

**Romano: Shut up and get on with it you bastard! **

**...Fine, I just have to warn that this story does contain angst. **

**Alright guys and dolls (What up musical reference!) I'll see you all at the end of this story enjoy!**

"It's..not..fair!"

Italy Veneziano stuttered out between gasping breaths as he sobbed uncontrollably in to his older brother's lap. The elder of the two, Italy Romano, remained silent as he rubbed his brothers back in a soothing pattern.

"I'm sorry Veneziano, but it was our bosses de-"

He was cut off by a gut wrenching scream.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU KEEP REPEATING IT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO, I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO."

Italy screamed, sobbing into his brothers lap like a child having a tantrum. Romano covered his mouth choking back his own tears. Spain, who had been watching this from the beginning, stepped forward slowly. Placing a hand on the younger's shaking back.

"Mi hermano, why don't we step outside and get some fresh hair?"

Italy clung to Romano's legs, shaking his head. His breaths came out in short audible gasps. Romano placed a shaky hand on Italy's head, his own tears spilling freely.

"It's...not fair Romano."

Italy whispered not once lifting his head. Romano remained silent, there was nothing he could say that could make this right. A moment later he felt his little brothers head moving beneath his fingertips.

"Romano please don't leave like nonno did.."

Romano felt his heart shatter in his chest. He let out a shaky breath finally finding his voice.

"Veneziano, you know I can't control what happens." He slowly started stroking his shaking brothers hair. "I have to count on you to keep our country going when I'm gone."

"No, I won't." Veneziano harshly whispered as he pushed himself up and away from Romano, clenching his fists.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" he screamed taking a step towards Romano again.

"HOW COME I'M ALWAYS LEFT ALONE?!"

Romano winced and looked away as his brothers words stabbed him in the chest and twisting the invisible blade a thousand times. Italy continued his rant trying to look Romano in the eyes.

"HOW COME GERMANY GETS TO HAVE PRUSSIA STAY WITH HIM, BUT YOU HAVE TO LEAVE?!"

Italy held his head in his hands as he backed into a wall. He doubled over, hugging himself tightly as tears fell from his cheeks onto the floor. He felt someone touch his shoulder. Without a second thought he pushed the hand away and ran out of the house has fast as he could ignoring the voices that were shouting for him.

**A/N: so this was originally was supposed to be a one-shot, but I kind of, have an idea on how to continue it, but I decided to leave up to you guys! so leave a review if you want me to continue this story or not. Ok as I say almost every story Rates and reviews are always welcomed and I will see guys in the next fan fiction! **

**Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciao everyone! I have to decided to make this a full on story! I hope you bare with me because it's a long chapter...But it's full of detail and hopefully makes you feel. I'm sorry for not updating much I have a 5-7 page research paper that I must do research on. The only good part is that the topic of the paper is..The Axis Powers! so it should be fun :). That's enough talking for me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

He ran.

He ran until the tears had evaporated from his eyes and his lungs felt like they were on fire. His chest felt tight and he was sure his legs had turned to rubber. Italy, who as now running aimlessly through the woods had failed to see a tree root that was sticking out right in his pathway.

Italy hit the ground with a dull thud. He stayed there for a moment looking at his unfamiliar Surroundings . He had been running for so long he forgot to actually look to see where he was.

Italy sighed curling himself up in a little bal. He suddenly felt something cold and wet on his face, he looked up to see an army of small rain droplets shooting down from the sky soaking everything including himself.

"Italy!" A voice called ahead. Italy buried his head into his arms hoping the voice wouldn't find him. "Veneziano!" the voice called again. He expected it to be Spain or Romano, but as the voice came closer, he realized the accent didn't fit either of the two. He raised his head, looking towards the direction of the voice.

"Big brother France?" Italy answered quietly as he saw the tall, blonde figure wearing a blue cape moving around frantically, calling his name. Italy lifted his head more until he met eyes with the French man. He saw France give a big sigh of relief as he ran over to Italy kneeling next to him.

"Oh mon dieu Italy, thank god! what are you doing out here in the rain? I got a call from Spain saying that you suddenly ran out and they couldn't find you anywhere. Spain, me and Romano were worried sick!" France lectured as he took off his coat, wrapping it around Italy's shoulders. Italy griped the jacket tightly as he was helped up by france. Italy shivered as he leaned on his brother for support. France sighed shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around Italy's shoulders leading him out of the forest.

"Oh Dios mio,Italy veneziano Vargas." Spain breathed out as he led France and Italy inside the house.

"I found him sitting against a tree, he was deep into the forest by the time I found him." France explained as he sat the drenched Italian down at the kitchen table. "He was so out of it. I don't think even realized where he was going."

"Veneziano what were you thinking?" Spain said putting his hands on the kitchen standing across from Italy. "Romano has been in an absolute panic since you left!"

Italy flinched and looked down at his feet. Spain sighed and sat down placing his hands on top of Italy's. "I know this is hard for you hermano." Italy lifted his head locking his eyes with his Spanish Brother. Spain Smiled gently. "Italy do you know what Romano did when he found out what was happening to him? He cried." Spain paused for a second before continuing. "He cried because he was worried about you. He loves you so much, even though he might not show it very well.

"He loves you too, you know." Italy said after what seemed like hours of being in a state of silence. He saw Spain's expression falter as he averted his eyes away from Italy. The Italian hesitated before continuing. "I know it's hard to believe but Romano really does love you a lot, you're like a child to him...and you're our big brother..you, and France took care of us when nonno couldn't."

"gracias Niño," Spain whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

"Mon ami, why don't we head over to the bar?" France cut in noticing his friends quick change of emotion.

"Ita, will you be ok?" Spain asked, unsure of france's offer. Italy nodded.

"I'll be fine fratello, I have to go dry off anyway. You go have fun with big brother France."

Spain nodded as he was led out the door by France. Italy stayed in the kitchen for a moment before standing up and heading upstairs. As he made his way to the bathroom he stopped at the room he and Romano shared.

Italy peeked in to the room to see Romano looking out the window, his back was facing Italy. Romano seemed to be biting his nails. His breathing sounded panicked and his back rose and fell quickly. A wave of guilt suddenly washed over the small Italian. Italy hesitated for a moment before slipping himself into the room.

Romano, hearing footsteps behind him, turned his head to face the person behind him. His panicked emotion that had plastered itself on his face melted. "Veneziano.." he whispered as he pulled his brother into a hug. "Mio Bambino I was so scared.." He pulled Italy away looking him up and down. "You're all wet! what were you thinking you could get pneumonia!" Italy studied Romano's face as his older brother fussed over him like a mother who had found her son after losing him in a public place.

"Come on let's get you dried off." Romano said bringing Italy out of his daze. The younger Italian nodded as his brother led him to the bathroom.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! I'll try and update as soon as I can, also keep a look out for someone shots I'll be uploading soon, I found them in the back of my school binder so I think I'll publish them for the hell of it XD. As I always say Rates and Reviews are always welcome and I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my fellow allies! time for another chapter. I just finished typing up my reasearch paper for school so I **_**should **_**be able to update more. I'm so glad so many of you enjoy this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it and I hope you all like this chapter.**

_Spain and France _

The two elder nations sat in silence swirling their drinks around mindlessly.

"Do you know how long Romano has until…" France said letting the startement go unfinished.

"No.." Spain replied quietly swallowing his drink quickly. After a moment spain began to speak again. "It's hard you know?" He let out a soft chuckle, "I have to sit here and watch romano fade away into nothing."

France placed a hand on his friends shoulde.

"everything will be alright mon chéri"

Spain shook his head feeling all the muscles in his body tense "No, nothing will be alright." Spain lowered his head as he felt tears clouding his vision. "Oh my god.." Spain forced out. He looked at France, his eyes wide with realization. "France..I'm going to lose my child.."

France Instantly pulled his friend into hug as the spainiard sobbed into his shoulder.

_Italy and Romano _

Italy leaned back under the shower head letting the almost scolding water fall onto his head. He had never seen his older brother act so..quiet. He hated to admit it but Romano was always so bitter and loud towards people. Romano was also very overprotective twoards veneziano, but, once again, he always was angry at Italy when the younger italian did something dangerous or made him worry to much.

Tonight, however, he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Italy cursed to himself, he hated how everything was changing. Why couldn't Romano stay? Why the fuck does everyone have to leave him?

Feeling fustrated, Italy turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. As if on cue , Italy's cell phone began to ring.

Italy let out a subconcious growl as he looked at the caller I.D to see who he was.

"Germany"

Italy rolled his eyes as he practially slammed his thumb on the decline button. He was not in the mood to get lectured..again. He sighed turning off the bathroom light, heading to his room.

He looked in to see his brother had fallen asleep already. Italy Sighed to himself once more as he climbed into the bed next to Romano.

The younger Italian sat there for a moment before finally deciding to curl up next to his brother, burying his face in Romano's dark tank top.

Italy felt the subtle thumping of romano's heart beating against his ribcage. Italy let out a shaky breath and pressed himself closer. Ever since he could remember his older brothers heartbeat seemed to be the only thing that could every really calm Veneziano down.

He stayed there for a few long moments listening to his brothers relaxed heartbeat before finally letting himself fall asleep.

**Aww brotherly love how cute! I hope you all enjoyed that! I also changed the description of the story by adding some warnings just to give you guys an idea of what direction this story is going to go. **

**As I always say rates and reviews are always welcome and I will see you guys in the next chapter **

**Peace, Love, and Happiness **

**Bye! **


End file.
